


FNaF requests

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: It's a request book, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Will not do lime or lemon





	1. Requests are open

Request things

I need:  
What characters   
Gender  
Human or animatronic or whatever   
Fluff or angst   
Any other prompts or ideas.


	2. Fem! Funtime Foxy X Fem! Reader

Your P.O.V  
It’s a beautiful sunny day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Unfortunately, you can't see it or hear any of this, because you are stuck underground. Why, I hear people asking? That, my friends, is because you have been hired to babysit.... i mean, look after, the animatronics at Circus Baby’s Pizza world.

 

But it isn't all bad. You know their secret. Circus Baby and the gang have an extraordinary ability: They have the power to turn into humans.

  
You were so shocked when you found out. You had fainted, and Freddy, trying to help, almost killed you by attempting to use a defibrillator on you. Thank the stars and heavens above that Freddy didn't know how to use it, and Bon-Bon and Foxy knew your heart hadn't stopped.  
You smile fondly at the memory, Freddy had that cute charm about him. However, despite his best -and worst- attempts to flirt with, and seduce you, you remained unscathed. You’d explained to him that you didn’t like guys, and also told him that you had grown rather fond of a certain fox...

 

And that led you to where you are now. Playing truth or dare with a bunch of rowdy, energetic teens. “Ok, (Y/N), truth or da-dare?” Freddy asked. You knew what he was trying to do, and you weren't falling for it.

  
“Dare.”

  
Everyone in the room gasped, as you had been the only one to choose dare so far. “Are you sure, (Y/N)? There's no turning back!” Foxy warns you. You had a confident look on your face, you weren’t a chicken. You nod, and the pink and purple bear’s grin widens. “What are you planning, Freddy?” Foxy asks, very sceptical of the bear and his plan.  
“Noth-nothing!” The bear protests. You, Foxy, Baby Ballora, and even Bon-Bon all look at him. “Aaanyways, (Y/N), I dare you to kiss the person you want to go out with the most! Hahahahaha have fun~”  
You aren’t impressed, and Freddy knows it, but you won't let him get to you. “If your name is Freddy, or it starts with a ‘B’, go play truth or dare elsewhere. I know what you guys are like.”   
Freddy’s grin doesn't falter, leaving you very confused as everyone excluding yourself and Foxy leave the room.

  
Foxy looks at you. “So ya like me, huh?” She has a sly grin on her face, not unlike that of her bear counterpart. “Boy, is that a relief. I was wondering how I was gonna confess to ya, yet here you are ready ta kiss me!”   
You blush, and try to hide your bright red face. “Hey, (Y/N), sweetie, don't hide ya pretty face. I was only messin with ya.” Foxy gently takes your hands in hers, and kisses you gently on the cheek. You respond by kissing her lips, and she leans into the kiss. You break the kiss, and see a breathless Foxy in front of you.   
“Be my girlfriend?” She asks. You nod, and lean in for another kiss.

 

  
EXTRA: “WOOOOOO!! GO (Y/N) AND FOXY!!!” Freddy yells. You throw a cushion at him, and it hits him square in the face.  
THE END


End file.
